The present invention relates to a novel container for the establishment and maintenance of the respective optimum degree of humidity of the prevailing inner atmosphere and, therefore, the full retention of the specific flavour, special taste, special texture and feel and/or the like, during the storage of products of all kinds, especially of the food and beverages sector, among which can be mentioned—by no means exhaustively—edible and/or perishable products and/or products capable of losing their specific character, such as, for example, herbs, spices, teas, caviar, truffles, special cheese, sausage and meat products.
For simplicity; the products mentioned above are referred to below as “products sensitive to the degree of humidity”. However, it may happen that these products are also temperature sensitive.
There are already a variety of proposals available for containers for the conservation and stabilisation of the humidity content of tobacco and this has also resulted in humidors.
In this connection, for example, reference is made to US 2015/136618 A1 and US 2013/334074 A1, from which the principle of drying goods and keeping them dry in an enclosed space is known.